


Effervescence

by sennosakura



Series: 酒吧PWP短篇 [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura
Summary: Misbehave的后续。※奶油play，dirty talk贺少打炮一时爽，追妻火葬场.avi（但是其实也没有非常火葬场，果然我心太软！）





	Effervescence

——

 

莫关山用工资卡上多出来的一大笔钱送母亲住了院。

母亲见儿子身上贴了不少创可贴，问他是不是去搬砖挣的钱，莫关山低着头没说话。见儿子默认了，母亲心疼得不行，抱着比自己高了一个头多的大男孩红了眼眶，絮絮叨叨说了些自家儿子长大了，能扛事儿了的话，接着板起脸禁止儿子再做那么危险的工作。

莫关山敷衍着回应，真相是肯定不能说的，只要母亲能把病治好，他什么都可以不在乎。

那笔钱的来头不难猜，是贺天。

即便是一场有钱人心血来潮的游戏，莫关山也没道理真的跟电视剧里演的那样把钱全取出来砸那傻逼脸上——会和钱过不去的人都不是真的缺钱。他莫关山是真的缺钱。

那晚之后贺天再没出现过，莫关山只当是被狗咬了一口，既然没染上狂犬病，那生活还得继续。

白天在便利店打工，晚上还是去酒吧当服务生，就算没了医药费的担忧，还得防着那些放高利贷的再去砸他家门。

 

莫关山在给一个客人扫二维码的时候，听到一个熟悉的声音。

“我跟你说这个布丁比你手里的蛋糕好吃，真的，你见一哥哥什么时候驴过你……”

“我信你个鬼，你个糟老头子坏得很。”

“哇，我请你还不行？”

见一搂着一个女生的肩走到收银台前。

“红毛？”

见一的眼睛一下子亮了，他旁边那个女生闻言也抬头打量起莫关山。

“你们认识？”

女生还穿着高中校服，素面朝天的脸上满是好奇。

“是他救了咱家皮卡丘！”

“谁跟你是咱家，臭不要脸。”

“我跟展希希是一家人，你是展希希的妹妹，自然也是一家人。”

“你们结不结账到底？”

听不下去的莫关山打断了这俩人，后面还有人排队等着呢。

“啊对不起……你不是说请客？手机拿出来啊！”

女生小声对莫关山道了个歉，用胳膊肘捅了一下见一的肚子。

结完账，见一把饭团放进微波炉自助加热，那女生迫不及待地打开布丁盖子用小勺挖了一口。

“好吃……你真的没骗我！”

“那必须的。”

见一骄傲地抛了个媚眼，女生回以一个嫌弃的表情。

“话说，你贺天哥哥回国了，请吃好的，你想不想去？”

“我哥也去吗？我哥去我就去。”

“去呗，干嘛不去。老久不见了，狠狠宰丫一顿啊。”

莫关山听到那个名字，手里的动作停滞了一瞬。

叮。

饭团热好了。

见一和女生离开便利店前，跟莫关山打了个招呼。

“走了啊，红毛，有空去老薛店里找你玩儿~”

 

“那个收银小哥长得好帅啊。”

展子茜一边挖着布丁，一边感叹。

“怎么，你喜欢这个类型的？啧啧啧，口味又变了呀展子茜，我要告诉你哥~”

见一坏笑着打趣道。

“哎呦喂，我就那么一说……不过我总觉得有什么地方很奇怪。”

展子茜咬着勺子作沉思状。

“你说到贺天哥哥回国的时候，他的样子不太对劲。”

见一被她说得一愣，“啊？你看错了吧，红毛不可能认识贺天……等下我问问。”说着他就掏出手机调出微信界面。

“你问谁呀？”

“贺天呗。”

展子茜扒着见一的胳膊凑过去看。

——贺天，在不？问你个事儿。

——怎？

——你最近去没去过MOSSPACA？那儿一个红头发的服务生你见过没？

——见过。

“真的认识？！”

见一和展子茜惊讶地对视了一秒。

没想到对话框上方显示着“对方正在输入”，又发来一条消息。

“我操……”

见一手一哆嗦差点把手机给扔出去。这个世界真他妈玄幻。

——不但见过，还睡过。你熟人？

 

 

到了早晚班交接的时点，莫关山跟店长说了声，换了衣服就出了店门。结果在店门口瞥见一辆惹眼得不行的银灰色豪车，车头有一对银色小翅膀标志。

车窗下摇，露出一张可以的话莫关山这辈子都不想再见到的脸。

“下班啦，小莫仔。”

莫关山骂了声“操”，装作什么也没看见就往自己的自行车走。

“我跟老薛请假了，你今晚归我。”

“你他妈的……有病？”

莫关山头上青筋直跳，自己是倒了八辈子血霉被这傻逼缠上。

“呵呵，那你给我治？”

看着贺天在那儿没脸没皮的笑，莫关山捏了捏拳头，默念几句不知道什么网上看来的清心咒，硬是忍了下来没出手。

“小莫仔，你再不上车我可下来抓你了。不想上明儿社会新闻就快点儿的，耐心有限。”

周围已经有几个路人停下来行注目礼了，繁华的商业街，又是便利店门口，正是人群密集的地方。

莫关山脸一热，只得把自行车钥匙揣回兜里，心不甘情不愿地上了贺天的车。后座。

“离我那么远干什么。就这么怕我？”

贺天心里琢磨，要不下次不开这辆阿斯顿马丁，开那辆两座的法拉利812得了。这人总不能躲到车顶去吧。

“怕被你传染狂犬病。”

莫关山一字一顿，咬牙切齿。

“带你去个好地方。”

骂人话贺天权当没听见，俗话说，小不忍则乱大谋是不是。

 

莫关山看到车子驶入高级别墅区的时候就想跳车了。

但他最终还是坐在了贺天家的客厅地毯上，毕竟没有人能够拒绝在一整面墙的显示屏面前玩MHW。

别说，在最开始莫关山还真的揣测贺天是不是又在想什么少儿不宜的东西，这个顾虑直到进了房门都没放下。谁知道这人拿了一张游戏碟打开了屏幕，扭头问他，“会不会打游戏？不会也没事儿，我教你。”

贺天的客厅有两个开放式书架，堆满了游戏碟和电影蓝光碟。莫关山还看到了刚发售的鬼泣5。

两个二十来岁的大男生就那么杀龙杀了一晚上，墙上的指针指向凌晨一点的时候贺天才打了个哈欠说不玩儿了要睡觉。

莫关山右眼皮像是被魇住了似的疯跳。

“我床够大，你就跟这儿睡吧。懒得收拾客房。”

贺天从柜子里给莫关山拿了一套睡衣和内裤，不怀好意地往莫关山下身比了比，“可能有点儿大，别介意。”

“滚你妈的。”

莫关山拿了衣服，进了浴室。

贺天坐在床上想了想，去客房洗了个战斗澡。

莫关山从浴室出来的时候，贺天已经背对着他躺下了，一动不动的，看着像真的累得睡了。

实际上莫关山上床的时候贺天根本没睡着。听着渐趋平缓的呼吸声，他觉得自己可真他妈太反常了，有点儿不可思议。

俩人就真这么什么也没发生地睡了一觉。

 

隔天儿一早，莫关山迷迷瞪瞪地感觉有人在客厅走动，睁开眼就看见贺天的脸放大了在面前。

“BOSS？”

听到动静走到卧室门口询问的女人和摔到床下的莫关山来了个不能再尴尬的对视。

“……您好？”

“您……好。”

“谁让你进我房间的？”

贺天也醒了，正老大不爽地眯着眼，对不请自来的女人发泄起床气。

“BOSS，您让我今天一早叫您一起去恒思地产的啊。”

女助理对贺天的脾气早已见怪不怪，往餐厅的方向指了指，开口：

“内个……我就买了一份早餐啊。”

语调里包含了诸如“您没说您要带人回来”“您没说要多买份早餐”以及“我虽然内心风起云涌但是我的专业素养告诉我要冷静”的意思。

 

趁着莫关山去洗漱的档儿，女助理开始给贺天找衣服穿。她上上下下看了，一丢丢可疑的痕迹都没有。这可是稀奇了。

“我寻思您这平时财大气粗一副情场老油条的气派，怎么带人回家睡觉啥也不干的，盖棉被纯聊天儿啊？惊了。”

给贺天打着领带，女助理开始叨叨。

“别管闲事。”

贺天懒洋洋地不想说话。

“得，原来是情商没点够。”

女助理打好领带，在贺天胸口轻轻拍了两下，美好的一天从摸到美好的胸肌开始。

然而谁也没料到，莫关山洗漱完了这会儿正站在门口呢。

 

“借用你家厨房。”

语气毫无起伏。

“小莫仔，你还会做饭？”

贺天一下子来了精神，仿佛刚才还在打哈欠的人不是他本人。

女助理识相地和BOSS拉开了距离，视线在两人之间来来回回，差不多明白了个大概。带人回家睡觉却没有动手动脚，不是真朋友就是真对象。前者是不可能了，自己BOSS那种外热内冷的性格，怎么想也不可能凭空蹦出来一个朋友。那只能是后者了。

流理台前莫关山熟练的操作让贺天觉得很新鲜。女助理忙前忙后打下手，其实也没什么可帮，但是此刻她待在老板娘身边肯定比待在老板身边正确，她的求生欲是这样告诉她的。

那份买来的早餐就那么被放置play了，三个人最后都吃的莫关山做的薄烤饼配荷包蛋煎培根。

 

 

晚上贺天又去接莫关山下班。

“你到底跟薛老板请了几天假给我？！”

莫关山抄起自行车锁作势要砸贺天脑壳。

“我想想，恩……三天吧。”

贺天笑眯眯地说，心想，跟我要人，那老薛还没这个本事。

结果莫关山又跟贺天打了一晚上MHW。

——不行，这样下去不行。

莫关山和贺天出奇地想到了一块儿去。

不过莫关山想的是自己不能这样温水煮青蛙一样地被套路了，鬼知道这贺狗鸡葫芦里卖的什么药。

而贺天想法就比较简单了，单纯的欲求不满。

见不着的时候还好，这见着了，那脖子，那腰，那屁股，在眼么前儿晃来晃去的，简直口干舌燥。

 

莫关山躺在贺天那张大床上，被身后的“咕噜噜”声烦得不行。

“你他妈没吃晚饭？肚子叫得跟饿死鬼投胎似的。”

“恩，没吃。光顾着陪小莫仔打游戏了，忘了。”

贺天正儿八经地撒起了娇，把莫关山恶心得起了一身鸡皮。

“操。”

莫关山爬起来穿拖鞋。

“你去哪儿啊小莫仔？帮我做饭？好欣慰~”

“做你妈个头饭！”

贺天可没漏看那红了的耳朵尖儿，小莫仔傲娇的样子真可爱。

趿拉着拖鞋蹭到厨房，只见莫关山在那儿切着食材，贺天靠在门框上，灵光一闪，打开手机录了段视频。

 

见一刷着朋友圈，一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦起来，把端着夜宵进来的展正希吓了一跳。

“大晚上的你发什么疯呢。”

“你快看看贺天朋友圈发了什么鸡掰……我对这个有钱能使鬼推磨的世界绝望了！”

展正希打开手机一瞧，只见贺天朋友圈第一条是一段视频，上面一个红头发一脸凶相的男人围着围裙在做菜，这个背景……没记错的话是贺天那套市中心的别墅？

——我家小莫仔真贤惠，上得厅堂下得厨房。

然后底下评论第一条，见一发的。

——还入得卧房？[微笑]

 

贺天笑了笑，没回复，把手机往餐桌上一放，压上了莫关山的背。

“操你干什么！”

莫关山被这突如其来的一下子吓了一跳，得亏手里没拿刀，不然他真反手戳过去，明儿上的就不是社会新闻而是法治新闻了。

“三明治？”

贺天瞅了瞅砧板上的食物，拿了一块塞进嘴里。

“我们关仔做饭就是一流。”

“别瞎几把叫。吃完刷牙。”

“不能就我一个人刷。”

贺天舔了舔嘴唇，对准莫关山的嘴就啃了过去。

“？！”

莫关山哪儿想得到这精虫上脑的变态安生了两天不到就犯了病，合着之前装得那么正常，都在这儿等着呢！

 

贺天大手一扫，把莫关山按在餐桌上就开扒。

莫关山还穿着他的短袖，宽宽大大的，一掀就什么都看见了。

白花花的胸膛上两颗淡粉色的乳尖儿，上边儿是形状漂亮的锁骨肩胛骨，下边儿是因为用力而显现出来轮廓的腹肌。

他莫关山又岂会就这么简单地屈服了？抬脚就踹，往狗头上踹。

没料想这一抬脚，正方便了贺天扒他裤子。

连着内裤都给褪到了膝窝，下半身暴露在空气中凉嗖嗖的，激得莫关山打了个寒颤。

下一秒贺天就不知道用什么东西挤了他一胸，凉凉的有点儿滑腻。

低头一看，当时就毛了。嘴里狂飙了一长串脏话，被贺天捏了那二两肉才消停。

贺天用的是用来给蛋糕做裱花的奶油，方便，美味。

女助理深藏功与名。

 

贺天趴在莫关山身上，挤一点儿舔一点儿，细细密密的吻和舔咬从脖子一路到锁骨再到小腹，莫关山觉得自己就像什么点心一样要被这人给吞了，但尝过了情欲的味道再被这样挑逗，说完全不爽也是假的。

乳尖儿是重点照顾对象，贺天记得左乳是敏感点，在乳晕上挤了一圈儿，伸出舌头一口含住，像是吃掉蛋糕上的草莓，用舌尖顶着上上下下地拨弄，又一下子猛吸，恨不得把乳孔都吸得张开，泌出奶水来。

右边儿也没落下，用拇指和食指揉搓，玩得莫关山又痒又麻，不轻不重地揪着贺天的黑发想要制止，却情不自禁挺着胸把自己送过去，阴茎硬的抵在贺天的肚子上，腿也不知道什么时候就抱上贺天的后背。

冷不丁被钳着下巴被迫张开嘴灌了一大口奶油，莫关山差点儿呛着，没等他开骂就被贺天用嘴堵了个严实。

他们上次没有接吻，所以这回贺天要补上。

莫关山脑子嗡地一声，那可是老子的初吻！！！

手脚并用地挣扎了起来，可惜贺天那一身腱子肉中看也中用，抓着他两条胳膊就给压到了头顶，硬邦邦的东西顶住了莫关山的屁股。

莫关山能怎么样，还不是乖乖躺着被亲。

贺天搜刮着莫关山口腔里的空气和津液，沿着牙床舔到舌底，又嘬住他的的舌头往自己嘴里吸。

第一次接吻的小红毛哪儿经得起这样的对待，头皮都被吻得发麻，手也主动地环住了贺天的脖子，俨然是主动求操了。

贺大尾巴狼奸计得逞，用余光瞄见餐桌上一瓶没开封的蜂蜜，拧开了就往莫关山的屁股上倒。

淡黄色粘稠的蜂蜜被抹在莫关山的臀肉和穴口，贺天就着蜂蜜的润滑开始了扩张。

躺在餐桌上的人被亲得红了一张脸，和那头红发倒是相映成趣。

羞涩得不行又难掩动情的模样看得贺天恨不得提枪就捅，急躁地三只并作两指在那湿软的肠道里抠挖起来。

莫关山咬着自己小臂嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤，两腿长成M型被贺天的手指操着，前端早就淌了许多透明的液体，弄得小腹上黏滑一片，不太浓重的耻毛也因沾了蜂蜜而湿淋淋的。

贺天见肠道已经松软得差不多了，用龟头对准粉色的入口，一口气插到了底。

“操……你……轻点——”

“是我在操你呢，宝贝儿。”

贺天挺着腰还不忘要调戏身下人。

莫关山想着要做也不能老是自己被压着这样那样的，拽着贺天的脖子啃上贺天的嘴角。

被主动索吻的贺老流氓自然是不会轻易放过这个机会，反客为主，亲得莫关山合不拢嘴，下身也死命往前列腺那处顶，没两下莫关山就绷着小腿射了出来，脖子朝后仰去，露出脆弱的喉结。

贺天吻着莫关山的喉结，又开始耍流氓。

“宝贝儿天赋异禀，插后面就能射~”

“你他妈……是狗吗——”

莫关山还没从高潮的余韵中缓过劲儿来，意识又被贺天那不知疲倦的玩意儿顶散了。

“那你就是我的小母狗喽~”

贺天抓着莫关山的屁股把自己送到更深处，囊袋都快要挤进去地操，汗水顺着额角流下来，划出几道水痕，在暖黄色的灯光下性感又危险，像狮子或猎豹，掠夺成性的王者。

“老子背疼……你能不能快点……”

莫关山被操得没了脾气，背后火辣辣的，骨头都要被操碎了。

贺天听后加快了速度，草草抵在莫关山的体内射了一发就把人捞起来抱怀里离了桌面，半软的性器也没抽出来，就那么插着莫关山往卧室走。

莫关山惊恐地发现，卧室还没走到，这人怎么又他妈开始了！

那东西埋在自己屁股里再次硬了起来，因为被抱在怀里挨操的姿势能进得更深，莫关山觉得自己的胃都快被顶出喉咙眼儿。

贺天慢慢悠悠地走，走一步插一下儿，要不是莫关山开始嚷嚷了他甚至还想上下楼梯来一次。

 

 

莫关山彻底被贺天操开了，被灌了一肚子精液混着蜂蜜和肠液，小腹微微隆起，活像揣了三个月的崽儿。

贺天用手撸着身下人的肉柱，那话儿的尺寸不小，但样子干净清秀，颜色也是淡粉色，透出股不经人事的纯洁来。

手指抚了抚底端的两颗沉甸甸的小球，感受着肠壁加快了收缩幅度，转而沿着柱身揉弄着，在冠状沟里摩挲了一阵，又去折磨那不停流水的小孔。

莫关山想伸手去拉贺天那作怪的爪子，贺天不让他碰，罩着他的手覆在了被自己顶得鼓起的小腹上头。

莫关山懵懵地用手摸着自己的肚子，贺天的那根鸡巴戳得他肚皮一突一突的，几乎能摸出个大概轮廓来，真有种被操得怀了的错觉。

“好涨……”

莫关山皱着眉扭了扭腰，夹得贺天倒吸一口气。

真是妖精……

贺天在两人交合处胡乱摸着，把那块儿泥泞的液体沾了在手上拿给莫关山看。

“宝贝儿这小嘴儿真会吸，被老公操得流了这么多水儿。”

莫关山脸上的颜色更红了一分，撇过头不去看，咬着下唇哼哼唧唧。

贺天手指插进莫关山的嘴里，莫关山被迫吃了一口腥膻的液体，没法反抗，咬着贺天的手指也使不上劲儿。

“舔干净。”

贺天凑到莫关山的耳畔哄着，见这人真的听话地开始舔舐，自己先受不了了。

“宝贝儿真骚，好吃吗？下次喂你吃老公的大鸡巴。”

莫关山被欺负得流着泪又被射了满满一肚子精水，酸胀得不行，声音也带上了哭腔，贺天这才放过他，性器抽出来之后那被操得狠了的小穴还合不上，粘稠的液体一股一股地往外涌。

这条床单是彻底报废了。

 

 

等吃饱喝足的贺老流氓把两人收拾干净，莫关山躺在床上眼皮都抬不起来了。

 

贺天把人搂进怀里，下巴搁在人颈窝，像只惬意的大猫。

“宝贝儿，跟我处吧。”

“处你麻痹。”

莫关山从鼻子里哼了哼，屁股都快成四瓣儿了，明天怎么上班啊操。

“是我伺候的不到位？不应该啊。你刚刚都爽得前面后面直流水儿了。”

贺天语气无辜而困惑。

“贺狗鸡你能不能闭嘴！睡你妈的觉行不行！”

困死老子了都。

“行行行。你说了算。”

初次告白惨遭被拒的贺少看着怀里人睡了过去，开始独自思考人生。

 

 

后来贺天把莫关山领着跟自己那圈京城的朋友都见了个遍，莫关山还是没同意当他男朋友。

平日里牛逼到日天日地日神仙的贺大佬有小情绪了。

又一次把心上人压在床上猛操了一顿之后，才让死傲娇说了实话。

 

“那个什么许小姐总跟你眉来眼去的，而且我看你钱夹里净是会所的VIP卡。你路子这么野，谁知道有没有什么毛病。”

莫关山想了想，突然发现一个非常严重的问题。

“我操，你是不是有几次没戴套！”

贺天这下可是被气得哭笑不得。

“你老公健康得很。上个月的体检报告在书房抽屉里呢，你要看？”

莫关山不相信似的嘟囔了两句，贺天明白这是有所软化了，赶紧乘胜追击。

“那许小姐哪儿有你好？你长得比她好看，还比她贤惠，她就跟假花似的，放家里我天天看着瓶假花有什么意思。”

“那会所的VIP卡怎么说。”

“那都是出国前弄得，会所里安静，我做作业。”

莫关山显然不信他的鬼话，又问起那个助理。

贺天实在是被这些没头没脑的问题弄得烦了，我这天天上赶着粘你呢哪儿有功夫拈花惹草，

“我那个助理是个拉拉，我跟她发生什么的可能性比你的智商还低。”

 

当晚贺·京城阔少·智商一百八·久经情场从未失手·天，被扔出了自己的卧室，睡了客房。

 

心里委屈，想说，于是开始在朋友圈作妖。

——被老婆赶出卧室了。[大哭]

没一会儿就得了好几个赞。

见一：你喊红毛老婆红毛知道吗？[鄙视]

展正希：活该。

展子茜：不得了，不得了。哎贺天哥哥你赶紧哄啊，你睡客房不要紧，气到阿山哥哥就不好了。

今天BOSS追到对象了吗？（贺天的女助理）：所以说了情商是个好东西，希望BOSS你也有。

 

此时睡在卧室床上的莫关山想的则是，明天早上做鸡蛋土豆饼还是汉堡肉。想了想觉得，要不还是做三明治吧……


End file.
